Cinder-Tsuna
by 18KyouyaHibari
Summary: Tsuna is a female and plays the role of Cinderella and her step-family[(Father) Levi,(step-brothers) Xanxus & Squalo] they are going to meet the sons of the king[(eldest)Hibari, (Young)Bel and Raisel] and Hibari is "looking" for a bride. Will he choose Tsuna or reject her?


It was a normal for Tsuna, she was just doing all the chores(feeding animals, washing dishes and clothes, making food, sweeping, fixing rips in clothes, and ect.) in the house while her step-brothers, Xanxus and Squalo, would do nothing and complain about everything. But today was a bit different because "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN WE HAVE TO GO !" Levi, Tsuna's step-father, shivered as he was yield at by Squalo. Levi tried to get him to be quieter because as always Xanxus was taking a nap and as always Squalo doesn't give a fuck about Xanxus. Then everyone would later suffer Xanxus's wrath, and that would be the normal day. Tsuna getting invited to random parties or other thing and the step-family taking advantage and in Tsuna's place. Tsuna would never be mentioned of this but she always knew but since Tsuna was considered a servant even though that was her home would not be able to go. But in the end Tsuna would get a notice since Squalo never shuts up and screams everything he freaking says.

FLASHBACK: When Tsuna was younger her mother died and since his father could not support the pain he keep getting drunk and made so many wrong choices like having sex with people he didn't know. And then he got so wasted this time that he accidentally married himself to Levi and kind of raped Levi. But since he was always drunk he did not give three shits after a year of beginning married to him he ran out of the house because he ran out of booze(Xanxus started to drink because he confused it for either water or apple juice and once he tasted it he enjoyed it and kept stealing it from Iemitsu )and as he ran he was crying at the same time so his vision was blurred and he wasn't watching were he was going and got ran over and died. And that is why Levi has to take care of Tsuna. And as Squalo and Xanxus have grown they have gotten attracted to Tsuna's beauty and they kept hitting on her but she never understood what they were saying [(because she wasn't a pervert like they are but she knew what was not right to do like letting someone slide their hand under your skirt and try to touch your private parts while trying to kiss you and seduce you at the same time which happens constantly to her )#Xanxus (on the other hand a louder person that gets all shy on you and tries to give you a peck on the lips but instead runs away)#Squalo]

FLASHBACK ENDED

Tsuna was excited because it would be the first time going to a party that she was invited to she even had a dress hidden all the time because that is how badly she wanted to go to a party but before her step-family made her do any chores before they left she completed them all in less then one hour and it usually takes her two hours and she made sure nothing was dirty or that made an excuse for her to stay she even had help from her mice friends, Gokudera and Yamamoto, and bird friends, Kyoko, Hana, Haru, Bianchi, and more, and she had the most beautiful dress it was purple with spaghetti straps and it was tight (Tsuna is skinny and has a really small frame)from the top to the top of the knees and it gets puffy right below the knees and it has an orange rose where the left strap connects to the dress. She had worked so hard on the dress and she was so proud at her self. Meanwhile, while Tsuna was admiring her dress Levi sneaked in the living room with a bowl of beans and pour the beans in the ashes of the fireplace so that Tsuna would get distracted and won't be able to come with them to meet the oldest prince of the kingdom that was looking for a wife. And since Xanxus likes Tsuna Levi would do anything to keep him happy. Once they were all ready Tsuna came out of her room( basement) and everyone's jaw dropped by how beautiful she had looked in her hand made dress Levi was going to regret what he was about to do.


End file.
